Grell's Red Love
by shananadan
Summary: Hi I haven't ever written a fan fiction... Ever. I've continued to another chapter so hopefully y'all like it :3
1. Meeting him chapter 1

He looked over at the new member in the Reapers building. Or so he thought the lad was new.

He was tall, his eyes green in the middle with a lime yellow outline, his black short hair with a red stripe on the fringe across his face. His glasses were red; Grell's favourite colour.

He walked over to Grell, smoothly. His black coat was loose on him, his shirt undone at the top.

"I believe I'll be working with you for this soul, Grell." He handed a couple folders over to Grell with a name, picture, where they lived and a description in each one.

"I thought you were a new bee. I've never seen someone as gorgeous as you around." Grell sassed.

"No. I began when you began. Then, I looked different." The man implied

"Oh... I don't.. Remember you" Grell tried to not seem rude, especially in front of him.

"Don't worry. Most people don't, my hair was fully black then." Flicking his hair...

"Anyways, my name is Baxter."

Grells mind burst into millions of pieces "oooohhhhh, he's perfect!" He thought "my Baxy!" Beginning to blush

"Are you alright?" He wondered, looking at the seemingly breathless Grell

"Ooh, for you I'm perfectly fine~" Grell managed to reply.

"Good. We should get on with our work. Just so you know, I've been ordered to keep an eye on you, you keep being mischievous lately, aren't you Grell?"

"Oh yes, I have~ you should tie me up and spank me like a puppy~" Grell beamed at Baxter "not yet of course."

They sat on the owners roof; the last soul they was going to collect.

"This is such a view, a beautiful night, with a beautiful man. Now, when will we collect the soul my dear Baxy?" He looked over at Baxter whom was already standing up with his chain saw ready

"Y-you have one too?" Stunned at the fabulous black design, with a red striped.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Glaring over at Grell

"No, its just... I have one too!" Pulling out his red fine special designed chain saw.

"That is one fine design, I must say. But of course, my is better." Baxter smirked pushing his glasses up.

"I think someone is asking for a fight? So be it." Grell pulled his lead, setting off the chain saw

"I wasn't, but okay." Pulling his too, running towards Grell.

"Ohhh, you do get me hot an bothered when you do that!" Grell growled, ducking down, tripping baxter up landing on his stomach, before getting up again, swinging his chain saw around, nearly hitting Grell. Stopping before he could.

"Are you actually asking to get hurt?!" He yelled grabbing his collar

"No, but you are" he growled once again, kicking Baxter to the ground.

"I should do this more often" swinging his death saw, skimming Baxter's shoulder, tearing the fine cloth.

He "uh"ed looking up at Grell, seeing his clothing flow in the wind, how his red long coat was far too big for him. He grinned pulling his collar towards him. Lips 3cm away from each other.

"I think you should re-size your coat." Pushing Grell back with one foot on his coat, making Grell slip out of it. He swung his coat around, slipping his arms into the sleeves

"I should get myself one of theses, they're comfy"

"HEY! That's not fair! Give me my coat!" Running towards Baxter. Grell looked plain without his coat, along with his hair that made him stand out more. He opened his arms, Grell smacking into his stomach. Being grasped into him, his arms wrapped around Grells waist.

"You should be more careful when running, don't want to get hurt now do we?" Grell went speechless but his thoughts raced

"OH MY GOD! He's perfect~ his arms are so cosy and warm, I could live like this!" Grell looked up, half smiling, face going red

"I..I-uh..." Baxter's arms unravelled before taking the coat off, then swirled it around onto Grells shoulders

"It looks better on you, Grell. Now let's go to this soul we've been meaning to get"

They finished collecting the cinematic record from the dead being. They returned to their HQ to give in.

"Now, I best be off. See you tomorrow, Grell" walking away, pushing up his glasses

"Oohhhh! See you tomorrow Baxy~" he beamed "He is a stunner" starring at Baxter's fine ass. "I wouldn't mind doing that." He thought to himself

The next morning, Baxter slumped onto the sofa in the front office, waiting for Grell to pass by.

"Hello there~" a voice purred from behind, wrapping their arms around his chest

"I've been waiting for you" their hands travelled down, grabbing Baxter's crotch. Immediately he stood up, pushing his glasses towards his face

"Let's get to work, Grell"

"Aw, you're no fun." He hissed then let out a big sigh.

"Naturally. Now, what souls today to collect?" Grell for once, was ready, with all the folders they needed; handing them over to Baxter. He snatched them out and flicked through.

"Mmm... Okay... Okay this first" dangling a folder in front of Grells pale face. "This isn't that far. Also its the soonest soul. Let's go."

Grell whacked out his chain saw, hacking it though the half dead human. They "uh"ed pupils going small

"Th-thank you" they barely let out "I-I had n-nothing. You helped my suff-e-ring." Grell stood back, no one ever thanked him before

"Its my pleasure" finishing off his work.

"Wow, that was deep" baxter commented "I've never seen a reaper get thanked for their job. You must be special"

They watched the persons cinematic record. They could tell why he thanked them.

"Such a waist... But he was rather good-looking" Grell conceded. Baxter pushed up his glasses before jumping onto the roof above

"Next soul"

Through out the day seemed different, the mood was different. The souls they collected seemed happy to die or even smile whilst being collected. It truly was different.

"Wow, today's been something" Grell huffed "we haven't even collected them all. I hope I'm getting paid for over time" he sat back leaning against a tree "Where to now?" Looking over at Baxter, whom was warn out from all the souls they'd collected.

"I-I don't know.. I gave the records to you." Slumping against it.

"Nope, you didn't... Oh wait, how silly of me, you did" he laughed, pulling them out from his coat "now you can see why I have such a marvellous coat, Baxy" Baxter looked over at him "Whatever. I still think its too much for someone like you, but it does suit you, like I said" their eyes met, but Baxter looked away

"We should get on with our job"

"Not yet." Grell growled noticing Baxter's face go red

"I do love that colour you know" stroking Baxter's red stripe. He looked at him in confusion

"How did I know?" In sarcasm

"Hey! Don't be sarcastic with me!" Pulling his collar towards him, making their lips 3cm away like before

"I assure you I won't" Baxter replied, straightforwardly.

He pushed his head towards Grell, kissing him hard on the lips. Grells lips were soft, untouched even. Their tongues joined, playing with each other sharing their saliva. He ran his tongue along Grells sharp teeth slowly before biting down on his lip, drawing blood. He let go then pulled away

"We don't have time to dilly-dally, let's go" Grells insides burst, howling in his mind "Oh Baxy! I knew you loved me. So long I've wanted a man and I finally got him!" His lip still bled, but he didn't mind, it just made him want to pin Baxter down even more "oh honey, I'm always here for you" he thought.

Baxter and Grell silently walked through the local streets, to the next humans house

"They should be coming out soon and their murderer should be around soon." They waited and waited, but no one came out

"is anyone actually in?" Grell wondered, pushing the door open "nope."

They heard a scream from a street away and rushed to it, their victim lied close to death.

They finished them off and went back to the HQ like usual. It was empty, no one was in, everyone was out harvesting souls, only a few reapers around sorting files and working at the offices.

"Today was fun, my dear Baxy" Grell growled wrapping his arms from behind Baxter, letting his hands travel up and down his body. He could feel how solid his body was, how he was developing a six-pack and V line.

"You must enjoy heating me up, because you've been doing a pretty good job at it" Baxter's arms swung

"I know I have, you get heated up so easily, Grell" he could feel how warm Grells hands were getting. He turned around to look at him "Would you mind showing me your place? I've never been to another reapers home before." Grell danced around the room in a singly fashion

"Oh yes please!" Grabbing his arm, dragging him along.

They arrived at Grells, it looked okay at the front but a little plain. Inside his house was a main big room. Of course it was red, with red curtains and red cloth hanging from the ceiling. It was nice to look at. He didn't have a TV though. A mirror hung on the wall, a sofa with a fine pattern, candles jotted everywhere. In Grells bedroom where he spent most his time, was like the main room, red everywhere, pillows on his bed, a fluffy fro hanging off.

"You are awfully clean from what I thought" Baxter said in surprise. He really didn't expect someone like Grell to be clean... But was wrong.

"Of course I am, I'm not a slob." Baxter walked over to some pictures hanging on the wall, it was Sebastian posing

"Is this a demon?"

"Uh, yeah... Hey! Don't look at them, I need them!" Grell yelled trying to hide them. His cheeks blushed

"Cute" Baxter smirked.

"And what's so 'cute'?!" Grell grunted, collapsing his eye brows

"You of course, you're blushing again." Poking at his cheek.

"Again? Stop poking me!" Baxter stopped, but grabbed his wrists, pushing him against the wall

"do you want me to stop now?" He asked looking into Grells eyes

"Oh please don't stop now, Baxy" he blushed.

Baxter growled before kissing him on the lips, biting down on his lip, making him bleed again. He sucked on his lip, tasting his sweet blood. Grell swung his coat off, leaving Baxter to unbutton his waist coat and shirt. He kissed down his neck, down to his chest. He left love bites down his body and trails of saliva. Next, he sucked on his nipple, tweaking the other one between his index finger and thumb.

"Ah... Baxy." Grell let out, enjoying the feeling "don't stop... Ah"

Baxter kissed down to his trousers, unzipping with teeth. Grell started to blush more, knowing what he was doing. He took his member into his hand, rubbing it smoothly up and down. He kissed the head, licking up and down the shaft, engulfing it, but not so he was gagging himself. Grells fingers sewed itself between Baxter's hair. It was smooth, he couldn't help but start to stroke it. "B-baxy, oh" he made his dick completely wet then Baxter kissed it one last time before popping back up

"I hope you didn't mind" kissing him again

"Baxy, now you've really got me" he replied.

Grell pushed Baxter onto the bed "let's have a bit more fun" sitting on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it into a random direction. Baxter looked up at Grell and could see how much he wanted him. The look in his eyes... "He looks sexy hot and bothered" he thought to himself. He rolled themselves around, switching positions so Baxter was on top. He let grell pull down his zip... Rather delicately.

"Well you like being careful"

"Do trust me, I'm not aways like this" yanking his cock out. "You do have a tasty looking cock, I must say" rubbing the tip with his thumb. Baxter pulled down Grells trousers, revealing his pale, smooth legs. He lifted his hips, before inserting into his entrance.

"Nearly" he growled. Pushing it in, starting off slow. Grell howled and groaned, but loved the feeling

"Oh Baxter! Uhh!" Making Baxter thrust harder and faster.

"Tell me if it hurts" he panted

"I-hah d-don't care if it hurts... Uh it only m-makes m-me more ah..." Grell struggled to talk.

A few hours later, after trying so many positions, sucking, pulling, fucking, moaning, groaning... The worn out two lay beside each other, panting, falling asleep holding hands.

Baxter woke up in the morning with Grell fast asleep, like a child. He smiled, kissing him on the cheek, making Grell blush. He got ready to leave and walked out the door, going back to his to only start work in a few hours... To keep an eye on Grell.

Grell woke up, wishing Baxter would be next to him, but wasn't

"Oh Baxy" he thought, sniffing the air. "I will miss you, see you in a few hours, my love"


	2. Work time chapter 2

Baxter sat down with a tea, stirring the mixture together.

"Mmm, Baxy. I did enjoy our little play date last night. Wouldn't you agree?" Grell was sitting on the window seal, with one leg up and the other hanging. He was looking out at the distance, grinning.

"It was nothing, forgive me" Baxter sighed looking into his tea, by this point playing with it.

"You know, you don't have to pretend you didn't enjoy it. Also, half these men here are gay so don't be ashamed." Baxter looked up, seeing Grell had moved closer onto the chair opposite him, crossing his legs and filing his nails. "I wouldn't mind having another go" he grinned moving closer.

"Please. I... I've never done anything like that before."

"Oh? You do seem experienced, I must say. How you made me groan, ooooo! It makes me tremble thinking about it, Baxy!" Hugging himself.

Baxter sighed before getting up, walking over to a counter where they got their folders. Grell slid behind him squeezing his ass before kissing his neck.

"Do you mind? This is not the environment to start getting... You know" Baxter pulling away...

"Where did the Baxy from last night go? You were so much more fun" he mumbled whilst pucking his lips.

"Come on. I want to get this over and done with, even though we only have a couple souls to collect. Let's go I don't want end up going over time like-." He paused

"Like what?" Grell grinned knowing what he was going to say

"Don't worry." Baxter replied pushing up his glasses, flicking his hair.

They came to their second human, Grell wasn't like his usual self, so Baxter had to do the work. He bent over to close the victims eyes.

"Okay, we're don-ah!" Baxter stopped, finding Grell had slapped his ass.

"Oh don't act so surprised, you were asking for it." Grell mused, showing his gnashers.

"This is still not the kind of place to start doing stuff like that!" He yelled before being startled

"Uh.. Hi there" looking above Grells head, to see Sebastian there.

"How do you do? I'm Sebastian. I was passing by and doing some investigating until I heard you two bantering. Thought I should check it out" Grell turned around, making his pupils go small

"Bassy!" He beamed

"You know each other?" Baxter questions, then remembered the pictures "ohhh! I know you! Grell ha-" Grell shoved his hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Not now, Baxy." He grunted.

"I see you've finally got some assistance, I don't blame them wanting to keep you on a tight leash after everything you've done" Sebastian sneered glaring down at Grell, as his hand fell from Baxter's mouth. "Well, I better start going, see you around. Maybe." Sebastian said before leaping away.

"He is some demon..." Baxter pondered. "Let's go." Grell was frozen, starring into fin air "you okay?" Shaking him until he replied "Grell!" He shouted

"Oh sorry, my mind wondered off" shaking off an area around him trying to smile.

"Come on, we don't have time to waist." He nagged, pulling Grells hand.

"Oooooohhh Baxy, that's the way you held my hand last night" Grell shrilled. Baxter let go grabbing his wrist. "And there. Ooohhh"

"Is there any place I didn't touch you?" He wondered, rather angry.

"Not that I can recall" he growled back. Baxter stopped and sighed, he let go of his wrist and placed his hand on his head. Baxter's fingers ran along his red hair, yanking a chunk, walking again.

"Baxy, you're really getting me hot and bothered again."

Baxter didn't mind Grells attitude, he found it quite amusing actually and he liked it, but couldn't admit it. He found it awkward after last night, he'd never been with another man before... Not even a women.

"Grell.." Grell stopped bantering and listened to him

"You know... I've never been with another man before. Nor woman." He sighed... Grell grinned showing his gnashers again.

"You're saying I took your virginity?" he growled, proudly.

"Yes. Now shut up. We have cinematic records to collect." Pulling his head even more.

"You know that only makes me more hot an bothered... Ohhh" Baxter ignored him, carrying on walking to the next soul.

"Hey Baxy, why do you want to finish so early?" He wondered

"I-erm" he paused not know how to put it. He just wanted to get away in all honesty, he found it really awkward.

"Baxy, please. We may of had a little bit of fun last night, but there's no need to feel awkward around me." For once trying to sound serious.

"I don't feel awkward! How do you know how I feel?!" He shouted. Grell laughed and pulled his collar towards him

"I can see right through you, you're so easy to figure out." He calmly said, raising an eyebrow whilst looking into his eyes before kissing him delicately. It calmed Baxter, that's what he needed you could say. Baxter smiled looking into his eyes going in for another kiss

"Uh-uh-uh, later" Grell purred biting his own bottom lip.

Baxter "hm"ed turning around. "Our last human should be around here. But no one is in site" he puzzled.

"Over there?" Pointing over at a young girl, with a serious head injury "what a ghastly site! Looks like she's been hit over the head." Grell stated. Baxter walked over to the young one and got his death saw out, pulling the leaver.

"A-are you my... My Angel?" She said, her blue eyes met his and he shook his head

"Uh.. N-No, sorry.. But... We're here to help your suffering." Trying to put it nicely. He could tell she knew what was going to happen. He cut through her chest, releasing her cinematic record. She came from a wealthy background, her family was loving and she had an older brother and baby sister. Baxter sighed looking down at the dead being. Wondering how she got here... Maybe that's why Sebastian was around? But it didn't matter. She died and that's that.

"Oh Baxy, developing feelings for a little brat?" Grell chuckled

"She wasn't a brat. How would you know anyways?" He muttered looking down still.

"Come on, she's a rich girl from a rich family, she obviously was a brat. Plus I don't like children." Grell replied, rather not bothered.

Baxter pulled his lead once again and turned around swinging it into Grells shoulder, leaving a deep wound

"Oh you do love a fight, don't you, Baxy?" Pulling his leaver as well, kicking him against the wall. Baxter "urh"ed at the force

"you have a hard kick for a scrawny fellow." He grinned

"I am not scrawny!" Grell wept, waving his arms around

"Watch where you swing that!" Baxter warned, not wanting to have his head decapitated.

"Sorry! Its just you shouldn't call me scrawny! Now... where was I? Oh yes.." Grell lift his death saw, digging it just above his shoulder, travelling down. He cut through his fabric and into his skin. Baxter kicked him out the way pinning him with his legs, causing Grells death saw to fly off.

Baxter's hand travelled down his trousers, pulling out a knife

"Always keep a knife on you just in case." He noted grinning. He pushed the knife against his throat drawing blood. Baxter looked and tended to the wound. His tongue ran along it cleaning the wound. Before kissing him on the lips

"I couldn't help myself" he whispered into his ear. Then stood up "come on let's go back to HQ" leaving Grell starring up, blushing.

"Ohh ho Baxy~" he thought wanting more. "Wait, Baxy! Don't leave mee!" He wailed chasing after Baxter who was more than 5 metres away already.

They handed in the folders to Will, whilst he was in his usual mood.. Moody.

"Thank you. Having any luck with... Him?" Pushing his glasses to his face

"I think I might be getting there... He's a bit... You know.." Baxter replied, trying to not look over at Grell whom was sat on the window seal, crossing his legs. Starring right at him.

"Yes... I see he's developing feelings for you." Will replied looking over "be careful with this one." Baxter nodded turning to Grell who was right behind him

"Stop doing that! Uh. Anyways I'm going home now, there's nothing to do." He sighed pushing him out the way.

"But-"

"No. Another time" he interrupted, pushing up his glasses. The thought of another time made Grells insides burst again, he danced as soon as Baxter left

"Oh my Baxy!" He sung. He truly had feelings for Baxter. "Our lips will meet again"


End file.
